Candy's twilight
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Carlisle is Candy's biological father and finds out about it after changing Edward. Candy is alone after Albert left and she left Terry to take care of Susanna. Please give it a chance and review! NOT a Candy/Edward pairing. Bella will come in her time. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Candy's Twilight**

Carlisle had fallen in love with one of his patient. She was a witch named Cassandra and was dying. She couldn't be cured and wanted to experience life to the fullest for the few months she had left. She asked Carlisle for his help. She knew who he was right away and knew he had a destiny... She had seen it all…

She didn't tell him everything she had seen about him but told him helping her would change his destiny and the destiny of the world.

He agreed.

One of the experiences she wanted was to lose her virginity. Carlisle wasn't too sure about that, him being a Cold one scared him a bit… When she assured him that she saw things going well, he let go of his fears and gave it a chance. He made love to her that day and he liked it. He couldn't wait to find his true mate to do it again.

When he came back from hunting 2 weeks after their first time making love, she was gone, along with all her things.

She had left him a letter on a closed wooden box:

"_Dear Carlisle, _

_I want to thank you for everything you've done for me lately. These past few months with you have been the best months of my life and I thank you for that._

_Please don't look for me my friend; I want to die away from you so you don't have to suffer too much from it. _

_I saw your future and it will be bright. You will not be lonely much longer. _

_Let life direct you until the right time. Please trust me. _

_One day, you will meet a young man name Edward Masen. His mother Elisabeth will beg you to save him. Do it. _

_When that time comes, I want you to open the box; you won't be able to open it before. When you do you might be angry with me, but please remember that everything I do is for the best. _

_Please don't be mad at me my friend…_

_Farewell,_

_Your friend forever,_

_Cassandra"_

Carlisle felt sad for the loss of his friend but he also understood.

He took the box and packed it in his bag. It was December and Christmas was coming up. He was actually in Denver and needed to get ready to do heavy shift at the local hospital. He loved what he did and didn't mind working double shift most of the time. He liked helping people.

* * *

Cassandra was near the Lake Michigan, in a small town where she saw her baby girl's destiny needed to start. She had given birth a few days ago and had immediately put a spell on her so that she would grow at a normal rate until she reached her 18th birthday.

On the way here, she often doubted herself but she knew it was for the best. She tried looking into the future if she left her baby with Carlisle but things would end up too differently. The well being of the future world was at stakes and as much as she hated the fact that her daughter would end up being tortured by the Leagan, she had to do it… She didn't have much time left and took a deep breath as she put down the basket holding her baby girl along with a doll with her name on it.

Candy was already so full of life… With one last kiss on Candy's forehead, Cassandra left with tearful eyes and went to die in a far away town, knowing she had done what was right.

* * *

NOW THINGS GO JUST LIKE IN THE ANIME FOR CANDY UNTIL SHE HAS TO BREAK UP WITH TERRY AND ALBERT LEAVES HER BECAUSE HE GOT HIS MEMORY BACK.

* * *

Carlisle was working in a hospital in Chicago when something ha had been waiting for a long time happened.

A woman named Elisabeth Masen had just died of the Influenza, begging for him to save her son, to do what nobody else could. Remembering what his friend Cassandra had told him in her last letter, he changed him, told the hospital he was sick and would stay home for a couple of weeks and brought discreetly the young man in his house, at the edge of the woods where nobody would hear his cries as he changed.

As the young Edward was changing, Carlisle told him what he was becoming and everything about his past life. Carlisle also told his new companion about Cassandra and the box. He decided to open it after Edward's first hunt.

* * *

**_Edward wakes up. They discover his ability to read people's mind. Carlisle takes Edward hunting in the woods. They talk about a lot of things._**

* * *

"Are you going to open that box now?" Edward asked after they had talked about pretty much everything and gone by Edward's house to get some of his clothes and the things of his parents he wanted to keep (Jewellery, books, a couple of pictures, money). It had been an entire week since he'd woken up and he was eager to learn more about anything.

"Yes, I think it's time."

_**What did you think of this? **_

_**I don't know how long this is going to be...**_

_**Review?**_

_**Keep reading me**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Candy's twilight**

**Part 2:**

* * *

As he opened the box, Carlisle saw 6 golden rings with a stone and his family crest on it as well as a letter.

He opened the letter.

_"My dear Carlisle,_

_I'm glad that you decided to follow my advice and change Edward. He will be a good companion for you, a friend, a brother, a son… You can trust each other._

_Remember when I asked you to take my virginity because I didn't want to die a virgin? Well, you got me pregnant. _

_I have to confess that I knew this would happen… It was meant to happen this way… Half-vampire children are rare but they exist (in South America you can meet some). Usually they reach their maturity in 7 years but I put a spell on our daughter so she would age at a normal speed. _

_Please don't be mad at me, I really believe that I did what was best for everyone's future… You and she have a destiny… She had to go through the trials of life and the pain she felt growing up so she could be the way she is now…_

_You have a daughter, her name is Candice White. She will take your name once you tell her the truth; she will accept the supernatural world without problems. _

_She works as a nurse in a small clinic you have heard of two weeks ago… Doctor Martin's free clinic… _

_She was adopted by William Ardley but he isn't around and the rest of his family did their best to get her fired from where she used to work. If they hadn't, you would have met her earlier…_

_She will be 18 soon and my spell will lose its effect, she will then need some blood from time to time. _

_The rings are for you and your future family. When you wear the rings, it will prevent the sun from making you sparkle. Candy won't need it but I made a necklace for her with your crest, she will want to wear it. One is for you, one for Edward, one for your mate, one for Candy's mate and one for Edward's mate. They are spelled to help the carrier of the ring control his or her bloodlust._

_Please don't be mad at me,_

_Always your friend,_

_Cassandra"_

"Wow… that's some news… Are you okay Carlisle?" Edward asked him.

Somehow, he knew the letter was right, he already felt really close to his maker. They were friends already…Family.

"I'm so confused… I trust her when she says she had to let it happen this way… I think I can understand this whole destiny staying on the right course thing…but…I have a daughter!" Carlisle said.

They decide to go find Candy.

They put the rings on and went for Doctor Martin's free clinic.

As they arrived, they could see a young blond girl who was really cheerful and was saying goodbye to some children who seemed to adore her. When they were gone, she went back inside, said goodbye to the good doctor, took her purse and left after reminding him not to get drunk.

"She might be smiling but something makes her sad." Edward said.

"Can you read her mind?" Carlisle asked.

"No… Maybe because she is half-vampire…" Edward answered.

* * *

They saw her going through the park and easily caught up with her.

Carlisle introduced himself as Doctor Cullen so Candy stopped and listened to them. The blond doctor was nervous and didn't know how to start…

"Excuse me…Miss Ardley?" Carlisle said to catch his daughter's attention.

"It's Miss White…Do I know you from somewhere? You seem somewhat familiar…" She asked.

"I'm…hum…I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen, this is Edward Masen…I have something really important to tell you…" He was short of words for the first time in his long life.

"If Great aunt Elroy is sending you I don't want to hear it! I will not marry Niel Leagan. She can have me banned from every hospital in this country if she wants, I'll just go work somewhere else, it's a very big world, you can tell her that!" Candy said as she started to walk again, a little faster.

"No, I'm not sent by your great aunt… I'm your father!" Carlisle said effectively stopping Candy in her walk.

"You're the Great uncle William?" she asked, confused.

She had always pictured the man much older, with some kind of beard.

"No… Candice, I'm your biological father… I've learned of your existence only a few days ago and I came immediately to find you." He said.

"Is this a joke? How much did Eliza paid you to play this sick joke on me?" Candy was angry now.

"It's not a joke Candice… please let me explain things to you…" Carlisle begged.

Candy saw a honesty in his eyes that made her want to ear more.

"Then please explain how you can be my father when you're barely a few years older than me. You don't look a day over 25!" Candy said.

"It's going to be hard to believe, you should sit down…" Carlisle said as he pointed her toward a bench that was out of the way and slightly isolated.

Once she was seated, he began his explanation. He had never been more nervous in his entire life.

"I'm a vampire… No, don't interrupt me until I'm done please… It's hard enough to find the right words… Your mother was a witch… We were friends and she knew she was dying… She saw things about the future, I don't think I'll ever know what exactly, but she asked me to give her the one experience she wanted to have before dying… Me being a vampire and so much harder than her made it difficult but we managed…2 weeks later she was gone with a letter asking me not to look for her until I met Edward here… Then I managed to open a box that she had magically sealed…" He stopped to see if she was in shock or not.

"I always knew that there was another world out there… But how do I know this is not a joke? My instinct tells me to believe you, but my instinct has hurt me before…" Candy said with sorrow in her eyes. Edward didn't need to be able to read her mind to know that something was hurting her.

"Candice…" Carlisle started.

"Candy… You can call me Candy." She interrupted him.

"Candy, I brought you your mother's letter. It will explain everything better than I ever could…" The new found father said with a small smile.

He handed his daughter the letter and she began her reading. When he saw that she was done reading he handed her the necklace.

"It's beautiful…" She said before adding: "Can you help me put it on?".

As Carlisle helped Candy put her necklace on, Edward said:

"I can take mine off if you want, the sun is still shining out of the trees and you would have your proof." He said.

She nodded and he ran at vampire speed to the edge of the trees to show her his sparkles. After a few seconds, he put his ring back on and ran back to her.

"I think I have to believe you… We do seem to look alike…" Candy said as she looked at the doctor closer.

"You have my mother's eyes…" Carlisle said while stroking his daughter's cheek.

"Why don't you come with me to my apartment…I don't know if you eat food but I do and I'm starving." She said as she led them to her small empty apartment.

* * *

On the way and in the apartment, she proceeded on telling her father all about her life. Edward had decided to go back home and leave them to their reunion for the time being.

She told Carlisle about Pony's home, how she was almost adopted but gave it away for Annie, how Annie gave up on their friendship to be adopted by the parents that had wanted to adopt her first. She described the place to him, and told him about her Prince of the hill, about the Leagans, Anthony, Archibald, Alistair, Albert, her being send to Mexico only to be adopted by the Great Uncle William, how Anthony died… she told him about St Paul and the trip there, she told him about Terry… She cried as she told him everything about Terry, and Eliza's hurtful actions… She seemed to be all out of tears when she finished with her latest pains… Alistair going to war, her being blamed, her being fired and unable to find a job in a good hospital, Albert leaving her, Terry having to choose between love and duty… she told him that she made the choice for him and had to live with it everyday… he soothed her, told her he would do anything in his power to make her happy again…

"Everything will be all right Candy; I promise you I will do anything in my power to make you happy again…" He said in a forceful promise.

"You're not going to leave me?" She asked.

"Of course not, I just found you…You're my daughter and I know I love you already… If you want to stay here we will stay, but if you want to leave and start over somewhere else we will…" he told her.

"I think I want to start over…" She said yawning.

"You're exhausted. We'll talk about it tomorrow morning. You go to sleep; Edward and I will be by around 10 tomorrow morning." He said as he kissed her forehead.

She nodded her agreement and he left.

* * *

When she woke up, Candy wrote a letter to the Great Uncle William, another one for Albert, one for Annie, Archibald and Patty, one for Doctor Martin and one for Miss Pony and Sister Lane.

She told them all that she found her biological father and that she needed a new start away from the pain, that she loved them all a lot but needed to be with her family, that she was tired of the Leagan's doing everything in their power to destroy her, that she was leaving town with her father and not to wait for her to come back.

Everything she owned fit in one small suitcase and she was ready when Carlisle came to pick her up. This time Edward had come with him and he helped her carry her few possessions to their car.

"Don't you want to take that poster?" Edward asked pointing to the "Romeo and Juliet" poster with Terry on it.

"It hurts too much…" she said as she left the room, trying very hard not to look at the big picture of Terry.

Edward quickly took the poster down and folded it in his jacket, knowing she would want it later on.

* * *

_**Hey, **_

_**what did you think of this part?**_

_**what will happen?**_

**_Review_**_** please?**_

_**Keep reading me**_

**_Lorelei_**_** Candice Black**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Candy's twilight_**

**_Part 3:_**

When they got to Carlisle's house, they talked some more about what vampires could do and what Candy had to expect as her 18th birthday got closer. She had sent out the letters with no return address but went with Carlisle and Edward to spy on Pony's home and on Lakewood. She showed him Elroy and the Leagans; she even got to witness as they got the news of her departure. What she didn't know is that Carlisle made sure the Ardley knew she had belonged to a very powerful family.

"I went to see them as your brother, saying you were the last heiress to our fortune. I have enough money aside that I managed to convince them effectively. I told them you had been kidnapped as a baby…that we had been looking for you for a very long time… I told the young Eliza that you were the only owner of a few diamonds mines in India… You would have loved to see the face she made at that moment!" Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Do I own diamonds mines?" she asked, joking.

"Actually I do have one, you being my daughter means that you own it too." He said.

She stayed long enough to find out that Albert was the great uncle William and that he missed her, just like Annie and Archibald. She sent them a second letter with a return address, asking them not to come and look for her. She didn't know that in a few weeks she would get an apology letter from the great aunt Elroy.

* * *

Carlisle got word of a small town near New York that needed a doctor. The town was close to the woods and had plenty of wild life. It would be a good place for them to move and live for a while.

Candy couldn't wait for her new life to start. She thought that moving away from her friends she would manage to forget her pain over Terry. Her 18th birthday was coming closer and she knew it would be better for her to get used to her new status as a Half-vampire if she was away from big towns and people that had hurt her. Indeed, she had had a nightmare where she ended up draining Niel, Eliza and their mother once she got thirsty.

* * *

After a few days of planning, they put everything they owned into the moving truck and left to move into their new home which was a pretty big house near the woods. Candy was happy with her father but she still missed Terry dearly and cried herself to sleep every night. What she didn't know is that both men heard her. Often, Carlisle would end up at her side, soothing her in her sleep, trying his best to chase her nightmares away.

In the small amount of time she spent with them, she had grown closer to Edward and he felt for her like he would for a dear little sister. She also already loved Carlisle like a father and they were very close to each others.

* * *

One day, about 3 weeks after their big move, Edward told Carlisle he wanted to go hunting on his own and went to New York. He had a plan in mind to help his little sister (that was older than him…) and nothing would stop him from it.

It didn't take long for Edward to find Terrence Grandchester. He was at the theatre, rehearsing a play long after the other actors had gone. Edward could read his mind and it was centred on Candy. Terry didn't love or care for Susanna and only stayed with her because the woman he loved had asked him to do so, to do the right thing… The poor man hated himself and was just going through the motion, hoping that one day things would be his way… Edwards read in his mind that every time he was on stage he imagined Candy in the public, watching him. He only played for her now.

Edward decided to follow Terry for a whole week before introducing himself and doing anything. He saw Susanna and realised the woman was egotistical and would have done anything to keep Terry at her side. That woman was the cause of Candy's tears every night and he wouldn't allow that any longer. He also saw Terry spending time with his mother, Eleanor Baker, and forgiving her for leaving him in the past because she loved Candy too. It was one of the things they had in common and he could see in her mind that the mother would do anything to have Candy and Terry happily together.

Edward approached the young actor after a week as he was the last one leaving the theatre. He introduced himself as the son of Candy's newly discovered biological father. Terry stopped and showed the man talking to him that he was listening. Edward then proceeded telling him everything, the complete truth. Terry believed him after Edward showed him his speed and proved he could read his mind.

"How is Candy?" Terry asked.

"She shows a good face but it doesn't stop her from crying herself to sleep every night." Edward said.

"I wish there was something I could do…" Terry said before adding "I hate knowing she is in pain."

"I hate seeing her in pain too… I have a solution…" Edward said.

"What is it?" The actor asked.

"I can change you…"

"I would be like you? A vampire?"

"Yes."

"I have a few things to get in order first… Where and when can I meet you?" Terry asked, not willing to leave without giving his mother a warning first.

"How about you come to our house in a week? Carlisle would make a better job at changing you anyway… I'm just a few months old and I barely have control…Plus we will be celebrating Candy's birthday then…" Edward said, not wanting to screw things up for his plan.

"Okay, I'll be there." Terry said excitedly as Edward handed him a piece of paper where he had previously written their new address.

* * *

When he got home, after being gone for a week, Edward decided to come clean to Carlisle. The doctor was glad that something was done to help Candy. He told Edward that he looked into resent researches in prosthesis and signed Susanna up for a very promising program with the promise on her hand to let Terrence go.

They decided not to tell Candy until her love showed up in case something else came up to stand in their way.

* * *

After his talk with Edward, Terry went back to his apartment and wrote a letter to his mother, another one to Robert Hathaway, his boss, and a last one to Susanna. He decided to lie and told everyone that he was too miserable without Candy in his life and that he heard she was a nurse in Europe (it's War). He added to his lie saying he engaged himself in the army to look for her, not to expect him back, even if he found her because he knew Susanna would try to ruin their happiness again. At the last minute, he decided to write a letter to his father, telling him the same story as the others, adding he was sorry he couldn't be the son he needed and wanted him to be.

He didn't feel sad in the least to leave his old life behind. All he could think about was the fact that he was going to be able to spend forever with his Candy. He could feel hope in his chest for the first time in a long time as he left his small apartment to take the road that would lead him to his Candy. He managed to fit all his processions and savings in two bags and he carried them, managing to leave New York without any fans recognizing him.

* * *

Something was going on, that Candy was sure of. It had been a week since Edward came back from his hunting trip and he had been very secretive. He kept telling her not to give up on her love, that there was always a solution…

Her father was acting strangely too… He told her he was helping out an old colleague from a while back and he spent a lot of time in his office, working and doing medical research. She volunteered her help but he refused, telling her she should have fun and get to know Edward better.

She was sure the two of them were doing something behind her back… Edward made a point of keeping her busy when Carlisle was in his office and they were both very secretive… Thinking about it, she realised her birthday was coming up… maybe they were preparing her some sort of surprise for then. Sighting, she looked down at her brand new ID that said she was Candice White Cullen. She smiled and went back to writing an answer to the apology letter she just received from Great aunt Elroy.

The old woman was apologising and asking the young girl to come back. Candy answered that she really had found her biological father and that they were happy, that she didn't need their money like Elroy seemed to think and that she might come for a visit later.

She talked about it with Carlisle and while they thought Edward should stay hidden because Elroy had known his parents and might recognize him (he had met Eliza once in a ball and he didn't care to see her again) he thought it would be a good idea to go for a visit and show them that she was very happy and well taken care of.

Carlisle was forging some European nobility title to show the old Elroy and the Leagans that Candy was now above them in the social society. She had never been the kind of girl that showed and talked about what she had; but in this case, Candy wanted to show Eliza that she had lost. They had planed this little visit in a few weeks and Candy was excited to introduce her father to the two women that had raised her with so much love.

* * *

"Are you waiting for someone Edward?" Candy asked her brother as she was about to go to bed. He had been staring at the clock and the window for the past two hours.

"What? No! I'm just…trying to pass the time…" Edward answered as Candy kissed him goodnight.

Edward watched Candy go up to Carlisle's office to tell him goodnight too and once he heard his door close, he went back to keeping watch. Terry would arrive anytime now and he hoped it would be when Candy is asleep so they could better surprise her in the morning.

As soon as Candy left his office for her goodnight kiss, Carlisle joined Edward downstairs.

"Do you hear anything?" Carlisle asked.

"Not yet, but I don't know how he was planning on getting here…" Edward said.

"Maybe he changed his mind…maybe he doesn't love Candy as much as she does him…" Carlisle suggested, his heart breaking at the thought of Candy in this pain forever.

"No, he is coming… I saw his mind… He would have given up anything to have a second chance with her… He loves her more than anything…" Edward said as they started to hear hurried footsteps coming there way from afar.

"It's him! His afraid to be late…" Edward said as he and Carlisle stepped outside to great him after checking that Candy was really asleep.

After a few minutes of waiting, Terry appeared out of breath and with his bags in his hands. When he saw the two vampires waiting for him, he slowed down and managed to catch his breath as he neared them.

"Good evening Terry, this is Carlisle Cullen." Edward introduced.

"Good evening. It's nice to meet you Mister Cullen." Terry said as Carlisle answered:

"You too… Please call me Carlisle after all you are bound to become part of my family soon right?" Terry smiled.

"If Candy will have me, yes." Terry answered.

"Oh I'm sure she will." Edward said.

"Where is she?" The young man in love asked.

"Asleep in her room, she has no idea you are here or that you were coming…" Edward said.

"We didn't want to get her hopes up if anything were to happen to stop you from coming…" Carlisle added.

"Well, I guess she'll be surprised tomorrow morning…" Terry said.

"Oh yes!" Edward added with a smile.

"We will settle you in Edward's bedroom for now since he doesn't sleep he doesn't need his bed." Carlisle said before inviting Terry inside.

They sat for a couple of hours speaking about everything Terry needed to know before the young man yawned and Edward showed him to their room.

"What did Carlisle mean when he said I'll be in your room 'for now'?" Terry asked.

"Well, I told him of your intentions towards Candy and I know my new sister well enough to know she'll agree… Once you're married, you'll share a room." Edward explained.

"Carlisle agrees of me as her suitor then?" Terry asked.

"Of course. He loves Candy and wants what makes her happy. All he knows is that since we met Candy, she has cried herself to sleep every night because she missed you too much… Carlisle doesn't want her to live with that pain forever…" Edward explained as he showed to his future brother where everything was. He could already tell that they would be great friends.

"I'll go hunt, good night Terry." Edward said before leaving the room.

"Thanks. Good night… Have fun on your hunt!" Terry said as his new friend parted with a quiet laughter.

* * *

**_What did you think of this third part?_**

**_Ideas? Suggestions?_**

**_Reviews please?_**

**_Keep reading me_**

**_Lorelei Candice Black_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4:**

The next morning, when he woke up, Terry saw Edward sitting on an armchair in the corner of the room reading some tick book.

"Good morning Terry." Edward whispered as Terry sat up.

"Morning…Why are we whispering?" The actor asked, whispering as well.

"Candy just woke up on the other side of the corridor; we want to surprise her later today with your arrival…" Edward explained, still whispering, as Terry nodded his understanding.

"You're breakfast is on the table right here. I'll go see how Candy is doing right now." Edward added as he walked to the door and got out of the bedroom.

On her side of the corridor, Candy woke up too. She had a nice feeling about the day to come.

"Good morning Edward!" she said with a cheerful smile, not knowing that Terry could hear her on the other side of the door.

"Good morning Candy. Someone is in a good mood today! What's going on?" he asked her.

"I just have a feeling that today is going to be a good day that's all! I didn't have a nightmare last night and this morning the sun is shining with birds singing… We're in May…" She added the last part without a smile, slightly sadly.

"Well, keep this enthusiastic spirit of yours here...you know we always need it!" Edward said before escorting her downstairs.

"You know, ever since I woke up this morning I have this feeling like Terry is near…maybe it's because we're in May and I keep remembering the time we dressed as Romeo and Juliet and danced…I miss him more…" Candy said softly as she sat in front of the breakfast Carlisle had made her.

"You didn't burn the toast this time dad!" Candy exclaimed as she looked at the plate.

"Practice makes perfect Candice!" The good doctor replied with a soft smile.

Carlisle smiled at her as she took a bite. When she was done swallowing her first bite she said:

"It's actually pretty good. How can someone who haven't eaten anything in centuries be that good at cooking?" she wondered, making him smile.

They both knew she was trying to forget Terry at that moment.

With a quick look at each other, they decided to put their plan into action.

Edward took Candy out in the garden for a little walk and when she was seated next to the rose bushes she loved so much, he stood by the door with Carlisle.

"What's going on?" Candy asked, worried.

"Well, Candy…Your birthday present arrived earlier than we scheduled…" Carlisle said.

"The way you say it make it sounds like the gift walked here all on its own…" Candy joked.

"Very funny sweetie… Now, we would like you to have it now." Carlisle told his beloved daughter.

"Oh, well, my birthday is only tomorrow, I can wait until then to open it." Candy said.

"Well, there might be a little problem with that… See, we couldn't exactly wrap it up…" Edward said slightly louder than usual.

"What do you mean?" Candy asked with confusion.

"It's a special kind of gift little sister!" Edward told Candy as he walked toward the door.

"It has to be given immediately…" Carlisle added.

"You mean its breathing?" Candy asked and watched them both nod.

"Oh you got me an animal so I'm not too lonely now that Klint isn't alive anymore?" Candy asked with a little excitement.

She watched as Carlisle and Edward were each on a side of the door. They were smiling at her and she was about to add something when she heard:

"Now, I'm not the one climbing on trees like a chimp whenever I'm bored…" Candy closed her eyes in that instant and said:

"Daddy, I'm getting crazy…I just heard Terry's voice… I think I might need a nap." She sounded panicky and Carlisle stopped Terry for a while and said:

"Open your eyes sweetheart." Carlisle had talked in a very soft voice.

"No!" Candy said, surprising everyone.

"Come on Candy, don't be childish…" Edward said.

A laugh could be heard in his voice.

"No! I don't want another heartbreak! I'm not over the last one yet so I'm not opening my eyes to hear some stupid imagination thing." Candy sounded determined.

Carlisle motioned for Terry to approach and whispered to him "You do it, she can be stubborn sometimes…".

Terry walked close to his young love and softly put his hand on her cheek as he said:

"I'm really here my sweet Candy… Your father and Edward fixed everything… I'm here for you… I'm not going anywhere…I love you my Candy…" Candy slowly opened her eyes and looked right into Terry's.

"I can't believe you're really here!" She said, astonished by what her family had done for her.

"Well, Edward and I are going to go for a hunt and leave the two of you to talk. Oh and Candy, he knows everything about what we are. Have fun!" Carlisle said.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't do!" Edward added before he ran out of the door, leaving a chuckling couple behind him.

In the blink of an eye, the two vampires where gone.

"That's incredible Terry… You're here…for me… You're real..." Candy said.

"You are amazing my Candy… Half vampire…And here I thought you were an angel when I first met you..." He said as he stroked her hair and hugged her close to him.

"Are you sure this is what you want…I won't age anymore…" Candy warned him.

"I would gladly sacrifice hundreds of lives to spend only an hour with you my Candy… This forced separation had been hell for me and I don't want to be without you anymore… When I sent you the one way ticket to New York, I was going to propose… I have the ring on me right now and I'm asking you, Candy, will you make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me?" The actor had been so sweet and said just the right words for Candy to just nod her head and jump into his arms.

They celebrated and caught up on what happened in their lives until Carlisle and Edward came back.

"So, when is the date?" Edward asked as soon as he walked in the house.

Of course he had seen it all in Terry's mind already and had informed Carlisle.

"I was thinking we do it after visiting the Ardley's…" Candy suggested.

"That's a good idea." Terry nodded.

* * *

The next few days were blissful for Candy and her family.

Terry being back was the best birthday gift she could have asked for and she had never been happier in her entire life. She enjoyed her time with her father, Edward and Terry.

For the time being, Terry was sharing a room with Edward and the two young men had become good friends, almost brothers. Terry liked Edward and was what the young vampire needed to mature a bit more.

Terry, Edward and Carlisle spent a lot of time together, bonding and the young man liked his new family. He couldn't help but think that his Candice had the best father in the world.

Carlisle also enjoyed the time he spent with Candy and Terry. He felt like he had known his daughter her whole life and was very close to her and her fiance. The young man could sometimes act like a rebel or in an immature way but he loved Candy and would die for her... Terry had his place in their newly formed family.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time for them to visit the Ardley's.

Candy wrote them a letter saying she was engaged to Terry and giving them the date of her future visit, saying it would be the last before she left the country with her family. She told them they would be staying in the hotel and would come and see them after they settled in. Carlisle had insisted she gave them the name of the best hotel in town just to show them how better than them she was now. It wasn't in his nature to brag but just this one he wanted his daughter to shine and give a little life lesson to the people who had tortured her for so many years.

They had packed their bags and were ready to go.

Edward would use the time to stay in his parent's house and decide what he wanted to bring with him.

The trip was long but not boring since they always found things to talk about and little games to entertain each others. Terry loved to hear about Carlisle's childhood and young years in London. So did Edward and Candy.

When they arrived, they had a suite reserved in the best hotel in town and Carlisle had a messenger bring word to the Ardley that they had arrived and would be able to come and see them the next day. The same messenger came by later with a note from the Great Uncle William himself saying they will be happy to have them for lunch the next day.

"But you can't eat daddy!" Candy exclaimed.

"Don't worry Candy, I know how to keep up a facade!" The good doctor replied softly, touched by his daughter's concern.

"Don't worry yourself my Candy, everything is going to be perfectly fine!" Terry said as he took his love in his arms.

That night, Carlisle watched over his daughter as she slept. She was sure Eliza was going to try something and she was afraid. Even Terry hadn't managed to calm her down entirely and so the blond vampire sat all night by his daughter's side, easing her nightmares and trying to calm her down.

The next morning, Candy was still just as nervous but managed to keep a cool facade as she dressed in the prettiest and most expensive dress her father had bought her along with pretty and fancy jewellery. He wanted Candy to show the people who had spend so much time torturing her when she was younger just how superior she was to them and even if she wasn't comfortable with it, she agreed. Edward had even given her one of his mother's bracelet that was made of gold with dozens of small diamonds on it.

"Candy you look…" Carlisle started, looking for his words.

"Ridiculous?" She asked.

"Beautiful…royal!" Terry completed.

"You look like a princess!" Carlisle said while nodding his head as he showed her to the mirror.

"Let's do this before I coward my way out of it!" Candy joked as they all made their way out of the hotel and into the car they had reserved.

The ride was quiet and pretty tensed. When they arrived in front of the big house Candy thought she would never see again, George, Uncle William's right hand, came to greet them immediately.

"Miss Candy, Mister Cullen, Mister Grandchester… Welcome. Everyone is waiting for you inside." He said as he showed them the way.

When they entered the big dinning room, Elroy was there, along with Annie, Archibald, Mister and Misses Reagan, Eliza and Neil…With them stood Albert.

"Hello Candy… I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner…" Albert started.

"Albert? What…" Candy couldn't find her words and was trying to ignore Eliza's rude glares.

"I am the Great Uncle William Candy…"

After that shock, they decided it was time for introduction. Of course everyone already knew Terry and Carlisle had to be introduced as her big brother because he looked way to young to be her father but it worked out pretty well. Albert then proceeded to explain to Candy how he was the Great Uncle William and why he had left her.

"Your father couldn't join us Mister Cullen?" Elroy asked Carlisle as they all sat for drinks before lunch was served.

"Our father had to shorten a very important trip when we found Candy and now that she has adapted to our family he had to go back…" Carlisle lied smoothly.

"I guess Candy wasn't important enough for him to stay any longer, we can all understand that!" Eliza muttered but everyone heard her.

"Our Father is very proud of Candy and loves her more than anything in the world. He wanted to stay but Candy understands that some things are more important!" Carlisle snapped and Candy decided to try herself at lying:

"Our father is helping with very important charity to help soldiers in Europe! Where is your sense of duty Eliza?" Candy asked nicely.

Eliza ignored Candy and turned to Terry:

"I thought you were in New York with Susanna Marlow…"

"I was until I realized love was stronger than anything!" Terry replied as he held on Candy's hand, showing everyone her ring.

Eliza and Annie gasped when they saw the pretty and fancy ring Candy had on her finger. Envy and jealousy was obvious on their faces.

"Well Candy, you look beautiful!" Neil said, hoping to get her to change her mind.

"Mister Reagan, I suggest you keep you eyes, hands and commentaries to yourself! I don't appreciate you trying to force Candy to marry you and all the things your sister and yourself did to hurt her. I won't hesitate to take official actions against you if you continue this!" Carlisle said in a tone that show how pissed of he really was. Candy put her hand on his arm softly and he calmed down.

"Mister Cullen, I can assure you that I had no idea this was taking place… Actions have been taken to punish them all!" Albert said, showing that he was mad at the young man and his family too.

"You can call me Carlisle, please!"

"Candy… I'm glad you found your family…" Annie said softly.

It was the first thing the girl told her friend since they had arrived and Candy could feel that Annie wasn't too comfortable.

Truth be told, Annie looked really jealous of her childhood friend and Candy couldn't help but think back of all the times Annie had ignored her and betrayed their friendship in the past… Maybe it was time to say goodbye after all…

"So am I Annie… I'm very happy now." Candy replied, showing everyone she wasn't affected by their jealousy and glares. Only Albert and Archibald looked truly happy for her..

The maid came to announce that lunch was ready and they all moved to the next room.

Eliza was still throwing dirty glances at Candy while Neil looked like a puppy that had been kicked.

Archibald looked happy to see Candy and engaged conversation with her and Terry.

Annie looked jealous of what Candy had but managed to hide it during the meal.

* * *

After lunch, Candy went in the garden with Albert to spend some time with her old friend.

"You seem to be very happy Candy…" Albert said.

"I am…" She replied softly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you who I was sooner… I lost my memory coming back in America to look after you and when I got it back, you were gone…" He said.

"I'm sorry for leaving like this but…I had found my family and I wanted to get away from the Reagan's… I felt trapped…" she said.

"I understand Candy, don't worry… You'll always have a place in this family, but I understand that your family is important to you…"

"I missed you Albert, and I know I will miss you in the future…" She told him as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you too Candy… I can see Carlisle cares deeply for you and I'm glad he found a way for you and Terry to be together…"

They talked some more until Candy went to spend some time with Annie and Albert went to spend some time with his old friend Terry.

Annie and Candy were both walking around the property, not knowing they were being followed and watched. Indeed, Carlisle and Albert were also talking, getting to know each other and keeping an eye on Candy while Eliza was discreetly following the two young women.

"I'm sorry Candy… I haven't been a very good friend to you for a long time…" Annie said.

"I never really understood… I tried to be the best friend ever to you… It was never enough for you… Either I didn't have enough and you ignored me or I had too much and you were jealous…" Candy said, looking away, knowing she was hurting Annie with the truth but she needed to get it off her chest if she wanted to move on.

"I don't really know how to explain it Candy… I'm truly sorry…" Annie said.

"It's okay… I don't really understand it but I forgive you!" Candy said, turning to face her and smiled.

They were now back in front of the house.

Terry was speaking with Archibald while Albert and Carlisle were speaking with Elroy and the Reagan's when Eliza ran toward Candy with a knife.

Time stopped.

Everyone could see it coming.

Candy was frozen in her place, Annie had backed off scared and was frozen on her spot.

Carlisle knew he couldn't run in his natural speed or it would be suspicious.

Terry yelled Candy's name and ran, along with Carlisle, Albert and Archibald toward the young woman being targeted.

"Eliza no!" Niel yelled, also running their way.

"You always managed to get your way out of things… I'd like to see you escape death!" Eliza said, looking demented.

Just as Eliza jumped on Candy, stabbing her in the leg, she was being thrown harshly to the ground by her brother.

"Candy! How are you doing?" Terry asked as Carlisle was already checking her out.

"We need to call a doctor!" Archibald said.

"I am a doctor!" Carlisle said.

While Archibald and Albert held Eliza and brought her to lock her up in a room in the house until the police arrived, Carlisle and Terry carried Candy inside in a bedroom Albert provided for them. The blond doctor told them what he needed and soon, a maid was back with it all.

A few hours later, Candy was resting in the bed, her family by her side. The police just left with Eliza and they had been invited to stay the night in the big mansion with the Ardley's.

Carlisle declared it was best not to move Candy before the next day so they accepted and Candy was carried to the dining room so she could eat with them.

* * *

While everyone was busy elsewhere, Candy was reading a book in the chair she had been carried to when the great aunt Elroy came in the room.

"Candice… Can we talk a moment please?" The old woman who had always hated Candy asked.

"Of course." Candy replied nicely with her trademark smile.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you… Archibald told me you were the one who took care of me when I got sick… I also know how you took care of William before you even knew he was the great Uncle William… He told me he would have died without you and I'm grateful for all the sacrifices you did to be able to care for him…" The old woman said.

"It's okay… I understand…" candy said.

"I will never understand how good you are or why you are so nice to everyone… You are truly selfless... People hurt you and you keep being nice to them, you forgive them… I should have listened to my grandsons over Eliza and Neil… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Great Aunt… Life is too short to hold a grudge against the people who hurt you… I decided to threat people the way I'd like them to treat me…" Candy said.

"I wish I had seen the real you sooner… I wish you all the happiness in the world Candy." Elroy said just as everyone walked back in the room.

They stayed with the Ardley's for a couple more days before they left. Candy was already feeling much better and was almost completely healed, due to her being half-vampire. She was now an adult and her skin was starting to harden like her father's while her senses slowly developed.

Candy promised to write often and even if she knew she wouldn't see them again, she knew she would get letters and send some often.

When they got in the car that would drive them to Miss Pony's home (along with Edward), Candy felt a chapter in her life closing while another one was about to be closed as well.

* * *

_I hope you liked this new chapter..._

_next come the visit to Miss Pony and the wedding..._

_The total story has 6 chapters!_

_A REVIEW please? I always love your opinion on things._

_Keep reading me please!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5:**

Candy had sent a big letter to Miss Pony and sister Lane a few days ago telling them all about her being engaged and coming to see them with her new found family before she left the country with them.

When they arrived, it was a real party with all the kids and Candy's old friends like Tom. They were all very happy that she found her family and to see her so happy…

Finally.

"Candy, we're all so happy to see you… We're so happy to see you've finally found your family…" Miss Pony said with tears in her eyes as the kids were enjoying the food Carlisle had brought for them.

Just like they did with the Ardley's, they said that Carlisle was her brother and this time they said that Edward was her cousin.

The kids loved them all so much.

"I'm happy Miss Pony… I love them so much already!" Candy said.

"You deserve to be finally happy!" Sister Lane said.

"Miss Pony, Sister Lane...I talked about it with Carlisle and he agreed with me… We want to give you some money so you can take care of the children without worrying too much about finances… You've been two real mothers for me all this time and I really want to do all I can to help you so... Here." Candy said, giving them an enveloped that held her donation.

The look she gave the two women was obviously a warning not to refuse it. She wanted to do this and they both knew Candy enough to know she was stubborn and wouldn't back out of this idea. Instead of arguing, the two mothers accepted with a smile and watched as Candy walked back to Terry's arms and watched the children having fun.

Soon, Candy and Terry decided to get married on Pony's hill and they planed to stay around for a couple of weeks so they had enough time to organize the wedding.

Sister Lane and Miss Pony worked with Candy on her wedding dress while Carlisle used the time to examine all the children and organize a small infirmary for them with instruction on how to deal with small and current infections. The good doctor couldn't stay put too long and he was happy to be around all the children. He even decided to give some science classes to the children who were interested in it. It was never to early to awake a child's mind to sciences and he even ordered some more books for the ones who looked interested in the subject.

Terry and Edward spent a lot of time with the children too and Edward bought them a piano and gave the kids some piano lessons while Terry gave them acting classes.

"You love this don't you?" Candy asked Edward one evening after he helped putting some of the kids to bed.

"Yes, I do… They're so full of life…So loving…" Edward said.

"Miss Pony and Sister Lane raised us all the same way…" Candy said as Edward played on the piano a sweet melody he had composed for his sister.

"Edward is very gifted." Miss Pony told Carlisle.

"Yes, he is." He replied as the old woman came to sit next to him.

"You're not Candy's brother are you?" She asked him.

Carlisle felt for the past few days that the woman was suspicious so he decided to tell her the truth. Candy trusted so he decided to trust her too. He doubted the Volturi would come this far too check if people knew their secrets…

"No, I'm not. I'm her father." He said.

"How is it possible? You look so young..." she asked.

"Let's just say that the supernatural world is wide… I'm not exactly human and neither is Candy…" He replied.

"But you're not monsters… you're creatures of good." Miss Pony decided with a nod.

"Some of us are… I believe that God gave us all the potential to be monsters or to be good… Humans or not we have the same choices to make…" Carlisle replied.

"You're wise…and I can see how much you love our Candy… I trust she will be safe and happy with you." The old woman said gently.

"I give you my word that nothing will come to hurt Candy… I have been separated for her for far too long and will not allow her to get hurt!" He said intensely just as Edward finished the melody.

"The children love his piano lessons… It was very generous of you to buy us one." She said.

"It was my pleasure… You raised Candy after all… You took care of her when I couldn't… Candy loves the children here and I also did it for her…" Carlisle replied.

"You're very generous… I also wanted to thank you for the infirmary and all the medications… they will come in handy some day…" She said.

"Yes, I thought Sister Lane the basics… In case of emergency, the doctor will find everything he needs…" Carlisle said like it was no big deal.

After that, the next few days separating them from the wedding day passed by very fast and before she knew it, Candy was getting dressed in Miss Pony's office while Terry and everyone else was waiting for her on the Hill with the preacher. Sister Lane and Miss Pony were helping her get ready while her father waited on the other side of the door to walk her and give her away.

"You look beautiful Candy…. A real lady." Sister Lane said.

"You look like a princess!" Miss Pony said.

"Thank you… You two are the women who made me who I am today… I love you so much and I'll miss you dearly!" Candy said with tears in her eyes.

"We love you too Candice… We're very proud of you and nothing could ever stop this!" Sister Lane said as she hugged the young Lady.

"Are you about ready in there? They are all waiting for us!" Carlisle said behind the door.

"You can come in Carlisle!" Sister Lane said with a smile.

"Candy… You're a vision of beauty and perfection!" Carlisle said as the young woman blushed and let him lead her outside.

They followed the two women and waited a while until they were seated.

Edward was Terry's best man and one of the girls that had followed Edward's piano lessons was playing a melody on the piano that had been brought up there.

As soon as Terry spotted Candy, he looked mesmerised. Everyone turned to look at her walking forward with Carlisle and all the little girls were thinking about how pretty Candy looked.

As she walked toward Terry, Candy couldn't see anyone else. They were alone in the world and at that moment, nobody else mattered.

The ceremony flew by and was very moving for everyone.

Carlisle was proud of his daughter and seeing her getting married to the man she loved was something he wasn't ready for. If he could cry he knew he would be in tears right now, much like Miss Pony and Sister Lane.

When it was finally time for Terry to kiss the bride, everyone clapped and cheered for the young couple before they congratulated them.

They had a party organized back at the little orphanage and everyone was having fun.

Candy laughed and danced and had a lot of fun with everyone.

"I can't believe we're married… I love you Misses Grandchester…" Terry whispered in Candy's ear.

"I don't think I will ever get use to that… I'm so happy Terry!" Candy said with a bright smile.

"So am I my sweet Candy… I love you so much…" Terry said before he kissed her.

Candy danced with her father, with Edward and with a lot of her old friends.

"Where are you going to spend the honeymoon?" Sister Lane asked Terry as they were all sitting around the table.

"We're going to go spend a couple of weeks in Scotland…" Terry replied.

"What about you Carlisle and you Edward? What are you going to do during that time?" Miss Pony asked.

"I'm not sure… Travel a bit I guess…" Carlisle replied.

"Why don't you stay here longer then? We love having you here!" A little boy said while sitting on the doctor's lap.

"You most certainly are welcome to stay with us longer if you want… I know the children love Edward's piano lessons and your classes…" Miss Pony said.

"I wouldn't mind staying her a little longer…" Edward said with a small smile.

"Then it's decided, we'll stay here a little longer!" Carlisle said with a smile as the children who had heard the good news cheered and applauded. They were all very happy.

-C-

That same night, Candy and Terry left in a car that Carlisle had specially reserved. It drove them to the train station where they took a train to New York before they took a car to the boat that took them all the way to Scotland where another car drove them to their destination.

The trip had been long and they had their first night as a married couple on the boat. Candy had been very nervous but Terry managed to find the right words to calm her down and they both really enjoyed being together, as a man and his wife.

"Does your father know we're even here?" Candy asked her husband as they parked the car in front of the big house.

"Yes, I sent him a letter as soon as we arrived in Pony's home. I told him not to bother replying since the mail is so slow…" Terry said.

The door of the house opened as soon as they approached.

"Mister Grandchester, welcome. Your father told us to make sure everything was ready for you and your wife. He asked that you be given everything you need. We got you the master's bedroom ready." An old maid said when she greeted them.

"I didn't know my father cared so much…" Terry muttered.

"Your father changed a lot since you left… He has kept every article that talked about you and asked a friend of his in New York to send him everything he could find… He will never admit it because he is a proud man put he is proud of you and of what you became Mister Grandchester." The maid said as she guided them to the bedroom while a valet carried their suitcases.

"Well, that's very generous of him!" Candy replied with a soft smile.

"He said you were planning on staying a couple of weeks… He will come for a visit next week, he wants to spend some time with you and your wife." The maid informed them before leaving them in the bedroom. Before leaving she informed them that dinner would be ready in a couple of hours.

The time the newly weds spent in Scotland was magical.

When Terry's father came to visit them, he was alone and acted very nicely. He liked Candy and didn't mind Terry marrying her. They went for a picnic near the lake and spent a very nice day all together.

"I'm happy for you son… I'm sorry that we couldn't be closer before but know that I'm proud of you… I really am…" Mister Grandchester told his son before he left.

"Thanks father, it means a lot to me." Terry replied before hugging his father goodbye.

"Candice, you're very welcome in the family. I hope we'll see each other again some day… Keep in touch son!" The powerful man said before he left. Just as his car was exiting the property, he yelled:

"This property is now yours son. Stay as long as you desire. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Terry and Candy yelled back as they watched him leave.

All too soon, their two weeks were over and they had to go back in America so Terry could be changed.

"I don't want to leave…" Candy said sadly.

"Don't worry my love, we'll come back soon with Carlisle and Edward!" Terry told her softly.

"You're right… I'll miss it thought… I really will…" She said before he kissed her hard and led her back in their room for one last night of completely alone and blissful time in this house before they got back home.

The trip back to America was calm, considering the war they had managed to escape. They were in first class and were touched by the number of people who where trying to get to safety, away from the war.

The boat was right on time and as soon as they reached the land, Candy's growing eyesight allowed her to find her father and brother easily so she excitedly guided Terry toward them.

"How was your trip?" Edward asked Terry.

"Very good… Great!" The young man replied as Candy blushed.

"My baby girl is a woman now… It's kind of sad…" Carlisle said with a chuckle to make the young woman blush even more as they all made their way to the car that would drive them up north.

"Where are we going now dad?" Candy asked the doctor once they were in the car.

"Well, if Terry still wants to be changed we figured it would be best to do it in Alaska… I have a house that's pretty isolated up there." He said.

"Great, let's go!" Terry said.

Both Candy and him had realized over the last few weeks that her senses and half vampire abilities were waking up and he couldn't wait to be a vampire so he could take care of her.

Once more, the trip was long but joyful.

When they finally got to the house, they took a few days to acclimate with the property before Terry announced he was ready to go through the change and let Carlisle bit him.

Candy never left his side, always around him, talking to him, reading him books… She wanted to make sure he didn't feel alone and hated knowing he was in pain, even if he did his best to hide it. Carlisle and Edward waited with her, not willing to let her wait alone. They were a family and would stay united through it all.

When she felt the need to sleep, the young woman would put her head on Terry's chest and sleep by his side. She knew he liked it because he seemed to be in much less pain during those moments…

After three very long days, Terry finally woke up. He had his new red eyes on Candy couldn't help but think that he was even better looking now than before. Carlisle had given him the piece of jewellery that was his before he even bit him and so the sun had no effect on his skin.

The first thing Terry did was look at his Candy and tell her he loved her.

The second thing he did was kiss her hard and with passion.

After that, he took a minute to tell his father in law that the morphine hadn't helped much.

"Well, I think it's time for us all to go hunting now!" Carlisle announced.

It was also the first time for Candy and the young woman was nervous and worried she would make a fool of herself in front of her husband and family.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this one?**

**A REVIEW please?**

**One more chapter to go!**

**Thank you for reading me.**

**Keep reading me and check out my other stories.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 :**

The wild life was very abundant in Alaska and they didn't have to look very hard to find carnivores. While Edward showed Terry how to do things, which was natural since he was a vampire, Carlisle showed Candy how to hunt. The woman wasn't as strong as them since she was only a half vampire and they didn't really know how it would go. Thankfully, it turned out fine…her teeth were just as sharp as theirs and she was capable of killing the deer she had chosen to feed on. Her skin was also now almost as hard as theirs and she was sure she would be able to feed on a bear if she wanted to.

They stayed in Alaska for the next few years, working on Terry's control and learning new things before they decided to go back in America and travel a bit more. Candy had kept in touch with Albert and Miss Pony and while she knew she wouldn't be able to see them ever again, she liked getting news from her old friends.

-C-

Carlisle and Candy had both found jobs in a local hospital and they loved working together. Candy was thinking of studying medicine but she loved being a nurse and decided she liked it better that way. They both worked very well together and saved a lot of lives.

While they were at the hospital, working hard in the domain that was their passion, Terry and Edward went to the local college and studied history and literature.

"You're very popular among the nurses!" Candy told her father one day as they got home.

Once again, the story was that he was her brother while Edward and Terry were brothers. Terry was, however, officially married to Candy.

"I know… They keep flirting over and over again…" he replied.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Terry asked his father in law as he joined them.

"I'm just not interested… I'm waiting for the right person!" Carlisle replied as Edward read his mind and smirked.

"He is interested in a patient of his!"

"What? Who is she?" Candy asked with excitement evident in her voice.

"It doesn't matter… she's married and has a baby… It's hopeless…" Carlisle replied before excusing himself and going for a hunt.

"It's not fair… He deserves to be happy…" Candy muttered.

"We can't do anything about it Candy… All we can do is hope he'll find someone, someday… This Esmee is taken… It wasn't meant to be…" Edward said before she nodded and went to bed with her husband.

Edward prepared himself with another long night of reading and learning new languages.

A few days later, Candy was working in the emergency room while Carlisle was finishing his shift. The blond nurse was with a woman who was supposed to head to the morgue but still had a faint heartbeat. Candy was supposed to roll the bed to the morgue and it's only once she was there that she recognized the woman. Her name tag said she was Esmee Platt Evenson and had jumped of a cliff after the death of her baby. It was obvious that all her injuries were not a result of her fall. She had been hurt by someone… Candy sighted sadly. She recognized the woman his father loved (Edward had told her and Terry everything he had seen in Carlisle's mind) and knew he would hear her so she called for him.

Doctor Cullen heard the urgency in his daughter's voice from the other side of the hospital and rushed to find her. When he arrived he saw the woman he had fallen in love with lying in the morgue.

"No!" he said as he stopped by the door.

"Her heart is still beating dad!" Candy said urgently.

The good doctor didn't need to hear anymore and rushed to bite the woman who had touched his heart while Candy went to say they both felt sick and would be heading home early. They discreetly took the body from the morgue and to their car before driving home.

Carlisle laid the pretty woman on his bed and stayed by her side while she changed. Candy left him alone long enough to find Edward and Terry and tell them everything.

Just like they did when Terry changed into a vampire, they waited by Esmee's side as a family while they told her everything.

When the woman finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Carlisle.

They helped her calm down a bit and Carlisle took her hunting. They came back after 12 hours and it was obvious that drinking blood was not all they had done while out of the house.

It was obvious they had to move again and so they did without regrets. Esmee had fallen in love with Carlisle instantly and was accepting who she was now very well. As soon as they arrived in the new town, the new found mates got married and a new life started for them all. Candy loved her new mother in law and Esmee loved the family she had gotten. She was very loving and Carlisle realized she was a good mother figure to Candy, Edward and Terry.

They were a family.

-C-

A few years later, everything was going perfectly for the Cullen family.

Edward was feeling a bit lonely but liked to see his family happy. Candy and Terry were going strong and he knew nothing would shake the love they felt for each others, just like he knew Carlisle and Esmee would be together forever.

They were now in Rochester, a town in the state of New York for a while and Terry had found a small theatre where he could be the actor he loved to be without getting too famous.

Candy and Carlisle were still working together in the hospital and they made a great team. Esmee, for her part, had found a job in decoration and she loved it. Edward was still spending his time studying until he could find something to interest him more.

One night, Candy and Terry went in a small bar to celebrate to success of his new play when they heard men roughing up a young woman. They were laughing and the woman was crying out in pain. They could also smell blood. They immediately rushed and found that the group of men had raped the girl and that she was almost dead. While Candy rushed to her side to help as well as she could, Terry knocked the men out into unconsciousness until they had time to deal with them.

"It's Rosalie Hale!" Candy exclaimed.

"I'll go get Carlisle!" Terry said before he ran away in vampire speed. They came back a few minutes later.

"I don't think there is anything we can do to save her…" Candy said.

"Too…much…pain…please…make…it…stop…" Rosalie managed to say.

"We could change her…" Carlisle suggested.

"Rosalie, my name is Candy… You're dying but we can save you… You would be a vampire like us…Be strong... Live forever..." Candy said softly, explaining in a few words to the young woman what she could be.

"No…please… No… I want…peace…" The dying woman said.

"Don't worry… Everything will be fine… We'll get justice for you!" Candy assured her as the woman on the ground let out her last breath.

"What do we do now?" Candy asked before she added "We can't let this pass… We need to get justice for her…"

"We'll just get Edward and say to the police that all of us were going out of the bar after celebrating my new play when we found her bleeding and crying out in pain on the floor with them abusing her…" Terry suggested.

"I'll go get him and Esmee right now!"

Carlisle agreed and came back in a few seconds with Edward and Esmee. They discussed the version of the story they would say and called the police. When the policemen arrived, the men Terry had knocked out were slowly regaining consciousness. Candy told them that she rushed to see if they could help Rosalie with Esmee while Terry, Edward and Carlisle fought the men off and knocked them unconscious.

Quickly, the journalists of the town got a hold of the story and Royce King was sent to jail with his friends for the rape and murder of Rosalie Hale.

Helping people was the life Candy had chosen and she had never before been confronted to such violence against a woman. The vision of Rosalie Hale being raped and dying would hunt her nights for the next few years.

It had angered her that some men could have this little respect for a woman and she dedicated herself in helping rape victims in the future. In the evening, she often walked around the town they were in, near the bars, with Terry and sometimes Edward and they would help the women that found themselves in those situations. She knew it wasn't much but she felt better knowing she at least was doing something to help.

-C-

It was now 1935 and they had moved to Tennessee, not very far from small town called Gatlinburg when the next big change of their life happened.

Candy and Terry were hunting when they smelled human blood and heard a man crying out in pain. They rushed to the site and while Terry fought the bear off and drank it (waste not!), Candy went to the young man who had a boyish face.

"Hello, my name is Candy… What's yours?" She asked him.

She knew he was in pain but she needed him to speak so he stayed conscious and she could see if she could help him. The young man looked strong and had short and dark curly hair with cute dimples that gave his face an innocent look.

"Emmett… Are you an angel? Am I dead yet?" He asked with pain evident in his voice.

"I'm not an angel and you're not dead yet… I'll try to save you…" She said as she put pressure on one of his wounds while instructing Terry to do the same.

"I don't want to die… Please… Anything but death…" Emmett pleaded, looking at Candy in her eyes.

He reminded Candy of one of the little boy from Pony's home… She couldn't bear to see his pain.

"We have to change him!" She decided.

"I don't know if I can do it Candy… We should carry him to Carlisle…" Terry said.

"We don't have time… he's bleeding out! You bite him or he dies! We have to change him ourselves and I don't have venom!" Candy said intensely.

"Please…Do it… help me… I can't die yet… I don't want to die…" Emmett pleaded.

Terry wanted to do it for his wife and felt himself drown to the man… he was family…he belonged with the Cullen's! Doing his best to control himself, Terry bit the hurting man and injected as much venom as he could into him. When he was done, he took him in his arms and together, they carried him back home where everyone was waiting for them, worried about what was taking them so long to come back.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked when he saw the tall muscular man in Terry's arms.

"He was mauled by a bear… I couldn't let him die… he didn't want to die either…" Candy explained quickly.

"You managed to change him? It looks like he was bleeding a lot…Congratulation Terry… you showed great control!" Carlisle said as he clapped the actor on the back.

They installed Emmett in one of the free rooms and while Carlisle cleaned him up a bit and changed him, Candy explained everything to him, telling him what he was becoming and who they were. Just like they did for the other members of the family, they all stayed around him until he woke up.

When he opened his eyes, Emmett saw for the first time his new family. His eyes first landed on Candy who was in Terry's arms. He remembered Candy from his pain… She was the face and the voice of an angel… She was the one who had saved him… She might not agree, he remembered her telling him she wasn't an angel, but he surely thought she was. He just knew it.

"Thank you." He said as he opened his mouth for the first time since being bitten. He had looked at Candy and Terry while saying it and they both nodded while Candy smiled softly at him.

"Welcome in our family Emmett." She said in her soft voice, showing him her bright smile.

After that, they all went hunting as a family to show Emmett the ropes. As it turned out, he was stronger than a normal New Born and Carlisle figured it would be his ability.

Over the next few months, they realised it wouldn't be as easy for Emmett as it had been for the others to control himself around humans. Esmee had taken a few months and slipped a few times but Emmett slipped much more often. Also he didn't want to and truthfully did his best to control the thirst. He wanted to do it for Candy. She had saved him and he felt the need to please her. He hated to see her disappointed or sad every time he killed a human.

He loved her. Not like a man loves a woman, no. Like a little sister. Like a precious sister he would do anything to keep happy.

Over the years, Emmett managed to gain control over his thirst and grew very close to Terry and Edward. Of course, he was closer to Edward, probably because Terrance spent all of his nights with Candy while Emmett and Edward didn't have much to do besides bonding. They read very little and played around a lot, fighting each others for fun.

-C-

Soon after Emmett gained control, the Cullen family moved in the state of Washington in a small town. During a hunting trip, they met a pack of shape shifters who hunted vampires like them. Candy and Carlisle being the two calmest of the family, discussed things with the Quileute and managed to convince them they weren't a threat to humans. They all decided on a treaty and made peace, as long as they stayed on their side of the line.

However one day, as Candy and Terry were hunting, they smelled human blood and followed the trail to the limit of the line. A young Quileute girl was bleeding heavily. Candy recognized her as the chief's daughter.

"Terry, we can't leave her there… She's bleeding out… She's going to die!"

"She's on their side of the line Love… If we cross the line we'll be starting a war…" He replied.

"I don't care, I'm not leaving her to die here! Go get Carlisle and warn the Quileute… I don't think we can move her yet anyway!" Candy ordered her husband who nodded and left as fast as he could.

He came back a few minutes later with the rest of the family and Candy could hear wolves running their way. She was the only one who had crossed the line and her father threw her his medical bag so she could heal her with more ease. As soon as the wolves stopped in front of them Candy said:

"I'm sorry I stepped over the line but she was going to die! I couldn't let her die! I don't know what happened but she was bleeding heavily… She broke both her legs and her right arm… I think she hit her head pretty hard too… What was she doing out here all alone?" Candy finished by asking out loud as the wolves shaped back into human form.

"Kayla is my daughter… I don't know why she was here…. Thank you for helping her…" The tallest man, Ephraim Black said.

"You're welcome… I think she'll be fine but I would feel better if dad could take a look at her…" Candy said as the Alpha nodded and let the doctor cross the line to look at the unconscious girl.

"Candy is right." He said after a few minutes.

"She'll be fine?" The Quileute asked.

"Yes, as long as she rests… I can bring you some medicine if you want…" Carlisle said.

"That would be nice thank you… Maybe we should make some changes to the treaty after all. You and your family are now very welcome on our territory. We trust you won't hurt any of us… As long as you don't hurt humans, we will welcome you among us!" Ephraim said.

"Thank you!" Carlisle said.

"Be careful when you transport her… You can't move her too much!" Candy said as Emmett rose his head and growled.

"What is it?" Terry asked as Edward started growling too.

"Another vampire was here… he went this way!" Emmett said before he rushed to follow the trail, followed by the two other wolves, Terry and Edward.

A few hours later, they all came back at the Black's house and burned the red eyes vampire who had hurt the girl.

"This is the beginning of a long friendship… I can feel it!" Ephraim Black said as he and Carlisle watched Candy taking care of the young girl.

"Yes, I think it is!" The vampire doctor replied.

-C-

After a few years in the state of Washington, they decided to spend some time in Alaska and met with a coven of three beautiful blond sisters and a couple. They were in Denali and came face to face when hunting. A strong friendship immediately began between them and Candy chuckled every time one of the sisters would start flirting with Emmett and Edward. While Emmett didn't mind having some fun with the sisters until he found his true mate, Edward wasn't interested in the least.

"Come on Edward, Tanya seems to really like you…" Candy told him when they where alone one day.

"I don't feel that way for her… Is it wrong of me to want the real thing? To want love?" He asked.

"Of course not… We just want you to find someone and be happy… You know I love you Edward… I'll support any decision you make!" Candy told her brother softly.

"Thank you… it's not always easy… Emmett knows how to get on my nerves sometimes… I'm not gay!" Edward said.

"I know… Emmett just wants to have fun…"

"Thank you Candy… you're the best sister I could have ever asked for!" Edward told her before he hugged her and they both went back inside.

They stayed a couple of decades with the Denali's but at some point, the space got too crowded and so the Cullen moved again. However, they knew they had gained new members in their family. They would stay in touch and be friends for a very long time.

After that, they went their separate ways for a few years. Carlisle and Esmee went on the Island he had bought her, Terry and Candy went to New York while Edward and Emmett travelled Europe.

-C-

In the fifties, the Cullen family was once again complete and living happily in their own little bubble of a world. Candy was very happy and even if she still thought of her human family (Albert, Miss Pony, Sister Lane…), she knew they had lived happy lives and was very happy with her present family.

One day, when they were all in the house doing different activities as a family, they got the surprise of their lives.

A brunette pixie-like girl and a tall scarred blond man walked in the house without knocking and the girl started introducing her and her mate, whose name was apparently Jasper. She was going on and on about how they were the new members of the family and how they were all going to be great friends because she had seen it.

"Excuse me but don't you think it's a bit rude to just walk in here without even waiting for us to invite you in?" Candy asked before anyone else could say anything.

"Who are you? You're not a vampire… You smell different… I didn't see you in my visions… You're not supposed to be here… You should leave!" Alice replied.

Everyone looked at her with incredulous wide eyes.

"You don't get to speak to my wife that way!" Terry growled as everyone came to stand protectively in front of Candy while Jasper tsrated to get into a defensive stance.

"I don't see what the big deal is… I'm here now!" Alice said.

"You are a bit controlling aren't you?" Jasper realized suddenly.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side! You're my mate!" Alice told him with a pout.

"I am, and I am grateful that you introduced me to this new way of life but I don't think insulting the daughter of the family is the best solution to have them accepting you… I can feel that they all really love her dearly!" Jasper explained.

"She thinks we are supposed to become her family but she doesn't like Candy being here!" Edward said after reading the girl's mind.

"Well, this is my family and Carlisle is my biological father, I'm not going anywhere just because this vampire doesn't like it!" Candy said in a stubborn way as Terry wrapped his arm around her waist.

In the end, Jasper and Alice stayed a couple of month with the Cullen before they realized that cohabitation between Candy and Alice would be hard.

Alice was very manipulative and controlling while Candy defended her family's opinion and free will. They argued so often that Jasper couldn't even enjoy spending time with Emmett, Edward and Terry, even though they had gotten good friends pretty fast.

After a while, they all decided it would be best to part ways and Alice took Jasper to spend some time in Denali.

Candy couldn't help but be relieved to see the psychic girl go. She didn't like her manipulative ways and loved to see her family free of her once more.

-C-

Time passed and after a few more decades, the Cullen decided to move back to Forks and to enroll in school. Emmett, Terry, Edward and Candy were students while Carlisle was a doctor and Esmee is loving wife.

The Quileute had welcomed them like old friends and from now on, they went to see Carlisle every time they needed a doctor. It was just easier for them to see a doctor who was aware of the supernatural. Indeed, Carlisle had taken some time to study Vampire and Shape shifters anatomy and could have written books on what he knew. He loved knowing new things and the Quileute liked that someone knew enough about them to help in case of big health problems. Plus, Carlisle had informed them that he could detect who carried the shape shifting gene with a simple blood sample and the council had decided it would be a good idea to know before hand who would shift in the future among the distant family lines and mixed blood.

They organized big blood sample taking test of all Quileutes under 20 and used the excuse of it being a simple check out for some rare disease that had been seen around.

"So, what's the deal doc?" Billy Black asked Carlisle as the doctor met with the council.

"I made you a list here… It's quite a lot actually… Surprisingly a couple of girls have the gene... Also…"

"What is it?" Harry Clearwater asked, seeing the doctor's hesitation.

"Have any of you talked to Samuel Uley lately?" Carlisle asked.

"Not since he broke my daughter's heart by disappearing!" Harry spat.

"Why the interest?" The old Quil Ateara asked.

"I just realised he had a very high temperature… He also have grown a lot and… his temper his rising fast… I can tell he smelled something different about me by the sick look on his face…"

"Are you saying the boy changed alone?" Harry asked in shock.

"I could be wrong but I think he did…" Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle… You are a good friend to this tribe… we will talk to him immediately and see what is going on." Billy said.

"And thank you for doing this for us freely… It means a lot!" Harry added.

"You're welcome… It always comes as a shocker but my daughter and I are the same that way, we love medicine and it's kind of a passion to us!" Carlisle replied.

"Candice helped you with the tests?" Old Quil asked.

"Yes… It was actually her idea to see how many genes vampire and other creatures had…" Carlisle sounded very proud of her.

"Well, I guess she will never seize to show how much of a friend she is to us!" Billy smiled.

Carlisle left them soon after and a couple of days later, Sam Uley cam to introduced himself and to thank Carlisle for recognizing the signs and outing him to the elders. He would be a friend of the Cullen's from now on and liked to train with Emmett whenever they were bored.

When Sam discovered he had imprinted on his girlfriend's cousin, Candy helped him accept it and not be so angry about it. She also helped Leah accepting the separation. Since she had the gene and could possibly change some day, the elders (her parents) decided to tell her the truth and why Sam had left her for Emily… It was not much easier but the future wolf accepted it. She tried to spend as little time as possible in the presence of Sam and Emily and with time, she grew mature enough to accept the situation.

The Cullen's kept in touch with the Denali and with Jasper and Alice who were now part of the Alaska part of the family and everything was fine until Alice called them to warn them about Chief Swan's daughter. She told them she would have a strong scent, hard to resist for Edward and that she could become part of their family as a mate. She didn't tell whose but Candy guessed easily it would be Edward. She had a pretty good instinct on these things and they learned to listen to her when she said someone was going to end up with someone else.

"I just have to stay home until she goes back to her mother, it will be fine!" Edward decided.

"Don't be stupid Edward, you're not going to hide because of a girl! You can do it, I know you can! Plus, she's going to stay around until she graduates…" Candy said in a tone that didn't allow discussion. She could sometimes be bossy and when it happened, they didn't want to anger her, even if they were stronger than her… Angering her meant angering Terry and Carlisle…and everyone else basically… She was well loved in the family…

The first day of Isabelle Swan being in town, they did their best to act normal and since Candy had almost every class with Edward, she kept telling him he could do it.

Edward only had one class with the new girl, the one right after lunch and it was also the only class Candy didn't have with him.

"You can do it Edward… I know you can… All you have to do is think about something else than her scent!" She told him.

"It's so frustrating not to be able to read her mind!" he growled softly.

"Don't think about it… Think of her as a human girl who loves her mother enough to move in a town she hates. She has a father who loves her more than anything and is friends with the Quileutes… She sounds very nice too. Why don't you take it as a challenge of getting to know her without the easiness of mind reading? Isn't it what you secretly want?" Candy said.

"You want to befriend her don't you?" he asked her with a small smile as Terry joined them.

"Yes, I do…" Candy replied softly while Terry said:

"She's coming!" They all smiled politely at the young girl and she smiled back, blushed a deep red and tripped on the way to the classroom.

"Keeping her alive is going to be one hell of a challenge!" Edward said as he looked after Bella.

"Keeping her alive?" Emmett asked as he joined them.

Edward looked down.

"You boys leave him alone now… He is falling in love!" Candy said.

She had a third sense for things like this and they knew not to argue with her.

Edward quickly used the diversion to walk into class, he took his usual seat and saw that Isabella Swan was seating next to him. Deciding to take Candy's advise, he engaged conversation with the girl who was quickly winning his heart and realised that even if she smelled much better than other humans, she was very interesting. He quickly decided he would never be able to hurt her… Somehow she was important to him… She was NOT food!

"So, how was it?" Candy asked Edward at the end of the day as they watched the new girl going in her car.

"I think she's my mate…" he replied before he said:

"That car of hers is a danger!"

"Considering her clumsiness, maybe it's the best car for her… It's strong enough to protect her in case of a collision!" Emmett noticed.

"You're right…" Edward said before they all got into his Volvo and drove back home.

Over the next few days, Edward made a point of talking with Bella and to get acclimated to her scent. Candy also introduced herself and the two girls quickly became friends.

However, a couple of weeks after her arrival in town, as the road were icy for the first time in a long time, another student named Tyler lost control of his car and it headed right to Bella, who was on the other side of the parking lot. Edward didn't wait and ran in vampire speed to protect her and create a believable accident scene.

He just couldn't bear to see her get hurt.

Candy ran in human speed after them along with Terry and Emmett and she made sure Bella was fine.

Of course the human girl kept asking questions… She had been the only one to notice how fast Edward got to her and they had to promise her the truth for her to calm down and accept going in the ambulance.

As soon as Carlisle said she was fine, Bella Swan cornered Edward and demanded the truth… he was tempted to avoid it but he remembered Candy advising him to take a chance on the girl and to believe he could have love too so he took her aside and told her everything.

Of course Bella Swan being the danger magnet that she was took it better than expected and was totally fine with the situation, surprising Edward.

A couple of days later, Edward took her home to meet the entire family and listen to the total version of their family history.

They started with Carlisle's history since he was the leader of the family. Automatically they told Candy's story that brought tears to Bella at all the sad parts. Terry's history was basically the same as Candy but he gave her a short version of his parents and his life as an actor. After that came Edward's story, then Esmee's and Emmett's.

Bella took everything well and fit right in.

Everyone could see it and even if she was human, they knew she would be changed one day.

Over the next few weeks, which turned into months, Bella started dating Edward and the Cullen family was very happy.

It was now summer time and senior year was coming up for the Cullen's and Bella.

"I just know I will never love anyone else as much as I love him… why can't he see that?" Bella told Candy as they where walking slowly on the beach with Leah. The Quileute girl had shifted for the first time a few weeks ago and used this occasion as a way to spend time away from Sam and the boys. Sharing her mind with the other wolf could often be a pain...

"I think he knows it Bella…" Candy said.

"Then why doesn't he want me to become a vampire?" The human girl asked.

"Because he is afraid you will come to regret it…" Leah guessed as Candy nodded.

"I know I won't! It's hard to explain but I just know it!" Bella said.

"Maybe you should try to trick him into it…" Leah suggested.

"I don't really like manipulation but I think that might be a good idea… Find something he wants and give it to him on the condition he gives you what you want!" Candy suggested.

"Like what? I want him to change me… It's all I want really…" Bella said.

"Well, you could start by giving him some time… Tell him you're willing to wait until graduation…" Leah suggested.

"Good idea!" Candy nodded.

"I don't think he will do it if I just give him more time…"

"I have an idea… Next time you ask him to change you, if he says no, you ask him to take you to the family and demand a vote. Say you're putting your humanity to vote…" Candy said.

"What if the majority refuses?" Leah asked.

"That won't happen… We all agree that Bella has a place in our family and I know Carlisle has been considering changing her himself… Everyone will vote yes…" Candy explained.

"There's something else I'd like from him…" Bella said.

"What is it?" Leah asked.

"Sex…Before I change…" Belle muttered. Candy and Leah laughed out loud.

"He is willing to give you the world and you ask the only two things he won't give you… My poor Bella! It's going to be harder to get this!" Leah said.

"Actually maybe not…" Candy said.

Both girls looked up at her so she went on:

"Edward is pretty old fashion… I know he told you he wants to marry you and you told him you didn't believe in marriage so early in life… If you were to agree to marry him after graduation, he would probably agree to TRY and have sex before changing you…" Candy said.

"So He won't have sex until I marry him? I feel like a villain trying to steal his virtue!" Bella sighted as they all smiled.

"I think your virtue is the one he is worried about!" Candy confessed softly.

"But if marriage is really just a piece of paper for you, is it that bad to marry him next summer?" Leah asked.

"Imagine what you get in exchange…" Candy added.

"You two are right… I will ask him to change me again tonight and when he refuses I'll ask for the family meeting. After that, when everyone agrees to change me I'll trade him marriage against him changing me and a human honeymoon." Bella decided strongly before they all went back at Leah's place for some lunch.

Of course, the plan Bella had elaborated with Candy and Leah worked perfectly according to what they had guessed and she now found herself engaged to the man she loved.

Senior year flew by.

Everything was fine and everyone was happy.

Bella visited her mother one last time during that year and made sure she was happy before she went back home.

Charlie loved the Cullen's and he had always been a fan of early marriage so he didn't mind his daughter marrying Edward during the summer. Besides what could he say "Don't get married and have sex out of wedlock!"? No, he was a father, he couldn't disagree on things like this.

Since Charlie was so close to the Quileute, both Pack and Cullen's decided to let him in on the secret. Knowing his daughter was going to be part of this extraordinary family was big news hard to swallow for the man but he eventually agreed with it.

Graduation came and went without any problems for anyone. The Cullen's held a big party for their children.

Bella asked Candy to be her maid of honour and Leah to be a bride's maid while Edward asked Carlisle and Terry to be his best men. They had ordered a dress in a French shop and Esmee had fun organizing the wedding of the year! Everyone in town talked about it and Bella blushed every time it was brought up.

When the day of the wedding finally came, Bella realized just how important it was and was stressing out. She really wanted this moment to be perfect for Edward and she was afraid of screwing things up.

"Don't worry about it Bella, it will come naturally… When your father walks you down that alley, you will lock eyes with him and the world around you will disappear!" Candy told her, remembering of her own wedding day.

"Girls… I know that now isn't really the time but there is something that I've been hiding from everyone lately…" Leah said.

"What is it?" Candy asked as Bella sat down to listen.

"I imprinted…" Leah started.

"That's great!" candy and Bella cheered.

"…On Emmett!" Leah finished.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Candy asked.

"I was afraid… I finally told my parents this morning and then I told Sam… I don't know how I managed to keep it to myself with the pack's mind and everything but he had no clue… They are supportive though…" Leah said.

"Of course they are… true love is hard to come by… Are you going to tell him?" Candy asked her friend.

"I was thinking maybe tonight after the ceremony…"

"We still have a good hour before the ceremony starts… You have time to go and tell him right now…" Bella suggested as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"I… You know what? I am a strong independent woman! I can do this! I'll be right back!" Leah said as she stood up and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"I would pay to see that scene…" Bella said as Candy listened and retold her everything.

Leah arrived downstairs and faced Emmett.

She asked him to come with her to talk outside a minute.

She told him she had imprinted on him a few weeks ago and was afraid of telling him sooner.

She told him she was open for more if he wanted.

Then she turned around and went back upstairs with her friends to finish getting ready, leaving a shocked Emmett frozen on the spot, making everyone else chuckle.

Emmett finally got out of his shock and ran upstairs, opened the girl's door:

"You can't just throw that at me and leave the room you know!" he said with a cute pout on his face.

"I can't?" She asked with a small smile.

"No, you can't! You're supposed to wait for me to get out of my shock and to listen to my reply!" He said.

"And what is your reply?" Leah asked softly.

"That I don't mind giving it a try! Tonight you're my date!" Emmett said before he kissed her cheek very noisily and ran back downstairs to help with the final settings.

Leah blushed but it was obvious she was happy.

The wedding went down perfectly.

Bella didn't trip.

Nobody fought.

Everyone was happy.

The newly weds went on a honeymoon in Esmee's Island and came back early because Bella was pregnant. Thankfully, they knew what to expect thanks to Candy's mother and the explanations she had left for them in the box.

After a few weeks, Bella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and went through the change without a problem.

The baby was named Renesmee and they found out Jacob Black, the grandson of Ephraim Black, imprinted on her as soon as he was introduced to her. The Pack and the Cullen were even closer than before.

The Denali's came for a visit and fell in love with the little girl.

Nothing came to tarnish the Cullen's family happiness and Candy was happy that she had finally the big happy family she had been denied when she was a child.

They all had forever together.

* * *

**Sp this is it, the end... the last chapter of this short fiction... **

**What's your verdict people? A review please?**

**Keep reading me, I'll soon be publishing a new story called _Candy's eternal life_. A crossover between Candy and the Vampire diaries... Please read it... It will be longer than this one and hold many surprises!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
